jadine_lustreidfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Medina
Relevant Information Name: '''Clark Medina '''Gender: '''Male '''Status: Alive Occupation: Hotel bellboy, waiter, bartender, carpenter (furniture) Romance: 'Leah Olivar-Medina (see CLeah) '''Family: '''Jack, Jigs, Pachang, Jenny, Jordan, Ofelia, Kenneth, Harry, Leah, Abet, Romer, Ethan '''Appearance: 'On the Wings of Love 'Portrayed by: 'James Reid Character Clark Medine is a strong, private, simple, quiet, strikingly good looking, caring and romantic. He perseveres in the USA as a hotel bellboy to provide for his siblings in the Philippines. He is a survivor of many tragedies in the USA, including the rejection of his father, the death of her mother and abuses in a foster home. Introducing Clark Relationships |-|Romances= '''Leah: (see CLeah) Leah is Clark's wife. Their relationship start out complicated as they got married without feelings for each other. But as they spend time together, they start to fall in love. But everything becomes complicated again because their love has a lot of people preventing them from being together. Angela: ''' Angela formerly liked Clark, but he doesn't feel the same way as he's already married. Although later on, Angela stopped her attraction for Clark and treated him as her brother instead. |-|Family= '''Leah: (see CLeah) Leah is Clark's wife. Their relationship start out complicated as they got married without feelings for each other. But as they spend time together, they start to fall in love. But everything becomes complicated again because their love has a lot of people preventing them from being together. Tita Jack: ' Jack is Clark's aunt. She became a mother to Clark when Ofie passed away, and Clark and Jack both live at San Francisco. She was the one who set Leah and Clark up as she realized how they need each other. Although when the two are falling in love, she was against it as Leah's ex, who is Jack's son, is still in love with her. Later on, she supported the both of them. '''Lola Pachang: ' Lola Pachang is the only grandparent Clark has. They are very close to each other and was always worried about Clark when he lived in America, because she feels like he doesn't take care of himself anymore. 'Jigs: ' Jigs is Clark's cousin. They often fight because Clark has everything Jigs has always wanted. And when Leah and Clark fell in love, Jigs got more upset because he's still in love with Leah. He later on gave up though and him and Clark reconciled. '''Jordan & Jenny: Jordan and Jenny are Clark's siblings. He works hard in San Francisco to provide for them, especially their education. Clark became basically their father since their parents passed away. Harry: ''' Harry is Clark's cousin from Britain. Clark would always give Harry advice about love because he always seems lost and don't know his way, especially when he was in Britain. '''Abet & Romer: Abet and Romer are Clark's uncles. Clark got irritated at them when the Medina and Olivar families had a pre-wedding tradition, and Abet and Romer weren't in their best behaviours. 'Ofie & Kenneth: ' Ofie and Kenneth are Clark's parents. Clark and his mother went to America so Ofie could introduce him to Kenneth. But he didn't accept the child because he's got another family. From that day on, Clark blamed everything on Kenneth, especially when Ofie passed away. From time to time in over the years, Clark and Kenneth bumps into each other but doesn't acknowledge one another. When Clark was ready to talk to him and forgive him, he already passed away a year before then. It was revealed by his son that Kenneth already told his family about Clark and regretted constantly that he didn't give Clark a chance. 'Ethan: ' Ethan is Clark's half-brother. When Clark was ready to talk to his father, Ethan stated that he already passed away, and regretted constantly that he pushed Clark away from his life. He told Clark that he was willing to get to know his brother, and he was invited in Leah and Clark's wedding. 'Olivar family: ' Clark's in-laws are the Olivar family. Tiffany was the first to know about Leah and Clark's relationship and was hesitant about it at first, but later supported it. When Mang Sol found out about their secret, he challenged Clark to see who he really was. He later approved of their relationship though. Rona often went to Clark to help her reconcile with Leah. In other words, the Olivar family approves of Clark for Leah. |-|Friends= 'Cullen: ' Cullen is Clark's best friend in America. He often pushed Leah and Clark together, despite of how many are preventing it. When Clark came back to San Francisco, he was proud to see Clark be successful with his career. 'Denzel: ' Denzel is Clark's friend in America. He is a citizen that often helped Clark as well with his problems. 'Tolayts: ' Tolayts became close with Clark when he started living in Tenement Uno. It was revealed that he often give Clark advices about ladies. 'Angela: ' Angela is Clark's girl best friend. They treat each other as siblings and Clark helped Angela and Jigs with their relationship. 'Axl & Kiko: ' Axl and Kiko are Clark's sidekicks. They are always with him and often helped him with his problems. They like to joke around with him. 'Diana: ' Diana is Clark's business partner. 'Monnette: ' Monnette is Leah's best friend but is also friends Clark. She helped Clark and Leah be together, despite of the people preventing it. Quote (English Translations) 'Clark: '(To Leah) Yes, I'm crazy. So crazy for you. ---- 'Clark: '''Even the richest people need something. Love. Didn't they always say, give love on Christmas day? ---- '''Clark: '(To Leah) Love, it's a leap of faith. I won't abandon you. I'll take care of you. So let's jump into the void. Let's fall in love together. ---- 'Clark: '''My first wedding with Leah, it was purely business. We didn't mean the vows we said. That's why I want a church wedding. I wanna say those vows again and this time, I'm going to mean very single word, in front of God, in front of everyone. I want the whole world to know that I love Leah. ---- '''Clark: '''You're only human, Leah. You can fall for the temptation. ---- '''Clark: '''Even people with the best intentions don't get to keep their promises. ---- '''Clark: '''You are worth it, Leah. If I had to do it all again, I would. Iw would cross the lake, climb the mountain, just to be with you. ---- '''Clark: '(To Leah) You made me realize so many dreams I never had. I never thought I'd settle down. You made me miss home, you made me wanna stay and start a new life with you. ---- 'Clark: '''I accepted that not everyone will love you. ---- '''Clark: '(To Leah) How can our marriage work if we don't trust each other? ---- 'Clark: '(To Leah) You showed me how love can be wonderful, not bitter. ---- 'Clark: '(To Leah) You can't blame me for wanting to see you. ---- 'Clark: '''If they knew why I should fight for this, they would understand. ---- '''Clark: '''Not the entire past is bad. Sometimes we have to hold on to the past. To learn more on the present. So we can cross the future. ---- '''Clark: '(To Leah) I will do my best to make you believe in us, to make you believe in love again. ---- 'Clark: '(To Leah) I'm not perfect, but I love you perfectly. And nothing's gonna stop us from being together. ---- 'Clark: '(To Leah) No matter what happens, you'll always be special to me. ---- 'Clark: '(To Leah) It's just you, no one else. ---- 'Clark: '(To Leah) I've been understanding for so long. Sometimes it gets tiring. For once, please choose me. ---- 'Leah: '''Clark, those who love must trust! '''Clark: '''Leah, listen to yourself! You can't even trust that I can help you! ---- '''Clark: '(About Leah) She made her choice. She didn't choose me. ---- '''Clark: '''Such a waste of time chasing a dream, that in the end, it's all nothing. ---- '''Clark: '''If they love you, they'll come back? Sometimes I think about that if they really love you, would they have left you? ---- '''Leah: '''Hurry up, you're too slow! I'm gonna leave you! '''Clark: '''It's okay. I'm used to being left by people anyway. ---- '''Leah: '''Can you wait? '''Clark: '''Even here? I still have to wait? ---- Category:Roles